


Love Is An Open Window

by Tony_Starks_biscuits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gay icons Steve and Tony, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Stony - Freeform, Teen Steve Rogers, Teen Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starks_biscuits/pseuds/Tony_Starks_biscuits
Summary: As Covid-19 forces the nation into a mandatory lockdown, Tony Stark and his new neighbor Steve Rogers befriend each other. Neither of them really know where it’s going, but they’re both down for the ride.
Relationships: StevexTony, Stony, stevetony - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write a stony quarantine fic for months now and I finally got around to it! More chapters to come! If you like the story please let me know in the comments! Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits!💗

The Stark family sat around the kitchen table for breakfast. Howard sipped his coffee and read through the newspaper laying next to his empty plate. Maria scrolled through her Facebook timeline and ate her pancakes. And Tony had just finished an episode of Rupauls Drag Race.

He stood and took his plate to the sink to rinse. “Hey I’m gonna go out to Clint’s for a while but I’ll be back by dinner.” Tony said, loading his plate and fork into the dishwasher.

“You’re not going anywhere young man. Not with this Covid-19 going around.” Maria said glancing up from her phone.

“Citizens need to take quarantine seriously if we have any intentions of ending this virus.” She practically recited from one of the hundreds of articles she’s read.

“Dad-“ Tony turned to Howard.

“No. Im sorry but your mother is right, we don’t need to go anywhere until this clears up.” Howard said without looking up from his newspaper.

“We can’t go ANYWHERE? LIKE AT ALL? We’re gonna be in the house the _whole_ _time_?” Tony asked in hysterics, pulling his AirPod from his ear.

Howard laughed and looked up from his paper. “Yes, son, that’s what _quarantine is_.”

Tony sighed. “So what the hell are we supposed to do then?” He asked throwing his hands up.

“For _starters_ you can watch your language.” Maria said getting up to pour a cup of coffee.

“Why don’t you start that schoolwork you haven’t touched.” Howard chuckled.

“Because it isn’t _mandatory_.” Tony crosses his arms.

“Ok, well do it anyway. Extra credit never hurt anybody.” Maria said handing him the cup of coffee and kissing his cheek. “Go on.” She gestured upstairs.

Tony let out another sigh and trudged up the stairs.

He just wanted to go out with his friends.

Instead he pulled up the blinds andsat down at his desk. He pulled out an English textbook and some blank pieces of paper before getting to work.

He glanced up at his window and looked straight across to the open window on the neighboring home. A new family had just moved in the week before but he hadnt seen who.

From his seat Tony could see a desk and a few moving boxes in the room. He zoned back in and tried reading his book. A few minutes later he heard a door close followed by rustling and tearing noises.

He glanced up to see a tall blonde shirtless guy in the room across from him, emptying the boxes and folding them down. 

_Holy. Shit._

********************************

Steve’s mom was busy unpacking a box of books in the living room and watching the news.

“Looks like we chose the right week to move Steve! Had we waited any longer we would’ve had to stay in Brooklyn.” Sarah said.

“Yeah and who would’ve wanted _that_?” Steve said sarcastically as he looked for one of his boxes.

“Steven. I know moving here isn’t what you _wanted_ but this is what we have to do. It wasn’t planned, I get that. But I also didn’t plan on my husband dying last year. And if we want to have a roof over our heads and food to eat, that means I _need_ this job. So I need you to show a little more leniency ...please.” She stated firmly before turning back to her task.

Steve picked up a box with his name on it and went up to his room. He closed the door and sat the box down on his desk. 

He glanced up through the window and saw some brown haired guy with his feet up on his own desk sipping coffee and laughing at something on a Macbook.

He looked about his own age.

Steve chuckled to himself and went back to emptying his boxes. He pulled out pictures and books and things. He glanced back up a while later and saw the guy explaining something to someone who looked to be his dad.

It looked like he was trying to get himself out of trouble. It also looked like it didn’t work because his dad took the laptop and left the room. He saw him throw his head back for a moment before sitting back up and looking at the window. 

It was too late for Steve to look away, he’d been caught. The boy looked at him through the window, right in the eye. 

Steve couldnt help but laugh. The other guy smacked his forehead and laughed too.

This might be awkward, but _damn_ is he cute. Steve thought.

*************************************

Howard decided to bring his son-who was hard at work- a bowl of fruit. Unfortunately when he got to his son’s room he was _not_ working.

“Tony where is your homework?” Howard sighed exasperatedly.

“Oh shi- I was doing it but I just decided to take a little breaky break that’s all.” 

As if on cue, the screen playing the next episode of _The Office_ paused and the Netflix _Are you still watching?_ notification popped up.

It was like the universe was trying to spite him.

“ _Right_. Well I think your _breaky break_ has lasted long enough sir.” Howard chuckled and closed the laptop. “Why don’t you go ahead and get back to your schoolwork.” He said picking it up and sitting the bowl of fruit there instead.

“Dad this is _booorrring_.”

“Well I’m going to fill the pool. You can use swimming as an incentive.”

“Incentive.” Tony scoffed.  “I can’t even SPELL THAT.” Tony joked, rolling his eyes as Howard closed the door behind him.

He threw his head back for a moment and closed his eyes before sitting back up and taking another look at the window.

He didn’t expect to see the hot shirtless guy staring at him. Not just staring, _laughing_. 

Tony did a facepalm and started laughing himself before leaning forward to open the window.

“Hi.” Tony said awkwardly.

“Hey.” The other guy smiled. “Too bad about your laptop huh?” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“ _Very funny_.” Tony tried not to smile.

“Yeah...I’m Steve by the way.” 

“I’m Tony. But all of my friends call me bastard.” Tony replied. Steve let out a real laugh and Tony felt his heart flutter. Tony lovedto make people laugh, but he considered it a bonus point if they’re as fine as this guy.

“I think I’ll just call you Tony. At least for now.” Steve chuckled and leaned against his windowsill.

“Too bad about your shirt huh?” Tony said pointing to Steve’s bare chest.

“Haven’t unpacked the rest of my clothes yet. A shame isn’t it?”Steve smiled.

“A damn shame.” Tony replied.

Steve went quiet for a moment and Tony could feel his palms get sweaty. Tony was clearing his throat to say something when Steve cut in.

“You’ve got a lot of trophies back there. What do you play?” 

Tony turned around to look at his bookshelf. And turned back to Steve, face turned up in utter disgust. “I do not _engage_ _in_ _athletics_...”

“What are they from then?” Steve laughed.

“Most of them are from decathlon’s and debate team.” Tony nodded.

“So you’re an intellectual!” Steve said.

“No one said that.” Tony replied, Steve let out another big laugh. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think they let just _anybody_ do decathlon and debate. You must be pretty smart.” Steve said.

“Booksmart yes. Otherwise I’m a certified dumb bitch. But enough about me. Why don’t you hang up some of your stuff so I can make assumptions about you!” Tony smiled.

“Okie dokie.” Steve gave a smile and unboxed a few trophies of his own. He put a gold medal around his neck and it laid perfectly right over his chest.

“Like a _normal_ stranger, I’m going to ASK where those trophies and awards are from...where are those trophies and awards from?” Tony asked smugly.

Steve smiled and rolled his eyes. “Swim meets.”

“So he’s a _swimmer_! That explains the abs then.” Tony nodded slowly.

“Mmhm.” Steve winked and Tony almost passed out.

Tony tried to be nonchalant about the way he had to zone back into the conversation.

“A-anyway” he stuttered.

“Well, I’m gonna let you get back to your schoolwork before your dad takes your window-“

Tony rolled his eyes and noticeably tried not to laugh.

“-I’m gonna take nap. I _guesssss_ it was nice meeting you.” Steve said, rapping his hands on the windowsill.

“You must be _exhausted_ from jumping to conclusions! I’m gonna find and stalk your Instagram. If you’re lucky _, maybe_ I’ll talk to you later.” Tony smirked and closed his window.

Steve feigned offense as he closed his own window.

Tony went downstairs and found Howard in the living room. 

“Dad-“ Tony wrapped his arms around the back of Howard. “May I _pleassse_ have my phone back?”

“Why? So you can check that _grindr_ _app_?” Howard smirked.

“WH- _dad no_ , _stop it.”_ Tony whined. “ I need it for important business...” Tony fussed.

“ _Yeah right._ Did you finish your homework?” Howard asked.

“ _Yes_.-“ Tony lied. “Probably would’ve gotten it done a looot quicker with my _laptop though._ ”

“Your phone is on the kitchen counter.” Howard chuckled and patted Tony’s head.

“Thank you kind sir.” Tony said, quickly walking to the kitchen. 

_Time to stalk Steve._

*************************************

“Like a _normal_ stranger, I’m going to ASK where those trophies and awards are from...where are those trophies and awards from?” 

Steve held in a laugh but he couldn’t keep from smiling. “Swim meets.” He said with an eye roll. 

“So he’s a _swimmer_! That explains the abs then.” 

Steve’s heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry. 

_Say something!_

“Mmhm.” Steve winked.

Tony seemed to pause for a moment and Steve’s stomach dropped. Maybe he’d misread the signals.

“A-anyway-“ Tony was stuttering.

_I definitely misread this whole conversation._

Steve decided it was best to just end it.

“I’m gonna let you get back to your schoolwork before your dad takes your window-“ 

The tension was leaving Tonys shoulders already. But Steve couldn’t get over that cute smile.

“-I’m gonna take nap. I _guesssss_ it was nice meeting you.” Steve fidgeted and tried to flirt less as he they brought the conversation to the end.

“You must be _exhausted_ from jumping to conclusions! I’m gonna find and stalk your Instagram. If you’re lucky, Maybe I’ll talk to you later.” Tony smirked and closed his window.

Steve didn’t know what to think. He fake gasped and clutched his medal as he closed the window. 

He walked over and jumped into his bed. He laid on his back and stared up at his ceiling. 

Maybe I should just play it safe. Just be friends.

He thought about how good it felt to make Tony smile and laugh. How fun it was to talk to him. 

_Maybe I should play it safe...but I’m not going to._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s only been hours since Steve and Tony met and they can’t stop thinking about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading! I love when you leave comments!💗  
> AN/In this AU Howard is a lawyer, there is no Stark Industries.

“I was able to empty most of the boxes in the living room. So in addition to the kitchen that makes two completely unboxed rooms.” Sarah smiled proudly and bit into a taco.

“I did a few in my room...” Steve replied though he was barely able to hold a conversation. His mind was occupied with Tony and what he wanted to say to him. He had even checked the window a few more times that day- _Totally_ _not to strike up another conversation_...just to see if he could catch a quick glimpse of him at his desk or something that’s all...

“Good. Hey who were you on the phone with earlier?” Sarah asked.

“Huh? Oh um I wasn’t on the phone.” Steve said.

Sarah took a sip of water and paused, staring at Steve quietly for a moment. 

“You... _you were talking to yourself?_ ” She asked, looking genuinely concerned.

“No! Mom I wasn’t talking to myself.” Steve laughed.

“Oh I just wasn’t sure because you know your great uncle Adam used to talk to himself all the time so-“

“Well I was talking to a neighbor.” Steve cut in. His mom could really talk if you let her.

“Neighbor? You made a friend already?”Sarah smiled.

“I mean... _yeah_. His room is right across from mine actually.” Steve tried to hold back a smile.

“Right across,huh...” Sarah raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah it’s kind of like a movie if you think about it.” Steve said, failing to hold back a smile.

“Blushing already! Wow, well please don’t get too distracted from unpacking your room. This is a six bedroom house and I’d like it to be ready by the time I start my job.” Sarah nodded.

“Okay no problem.” Steve agreed.

Sarah couldn’t help but notice how her son had already changed his tune about living in LA. And to think, all it took was a boy.

*************************************

The Starks sat around their table for the second time that day for dinner.

“It’s a good thing the firm is having you work from home honey, they’re saying offices are some of the most dangerous places right now.” Maria said.

“We sta-“ 

“I met a boy!” Tony cut in just before Howard replied, smiling and clasping his hands together.

“How did you meet a _boy_ if you’ve been in the house all day?” Maria asked suspiciously.

“ _Grindr_.” Howard shook his head and took another bite of his pasta.

“It was not on Grindr this time, cut it out.” Tony chuckled. 

“And aren’t you supposed to be _at least_ eighteen for that app?” Maria pointed her fork at Tony.

“Oh yeah isn’t there an _age restriction?_ ” Howard narrowed his eyes at Tony.

“Enough about grindr! He just moved in next door. And I _know_ what you’re thinking _‘ohh have you even seen the movie The Boy Next Door with JLaw’_ and the answer is _of_ _course_ I have but this is not the same.” Tony explained.

“I was _actually_ thinking about how if you were talking to the neighbor there’s no way you got your _homework done._ ” Howard quirked his eyebrows.

”Dad no more talk about homework! This is very important.” Tony scoffed. “Anyway, he’s funny, blonde, and _very_ _very_ _handsome_.” He smiled.

“That’s wonderful, Tony.” Maria laughed.

“Were very happy for you b-“

“ _But_ -“ Tony huffed.

“But a good junior year is essential for college applications and you don’t need to sacrifice your education for a boy.” Howard said.

“But he’s really cute!” Tony argues.

“Even a really cute boy.” Howard laughed.

*************************************

Steve had finished helping his mom clean up after dinner andmade a small bag of popcorn before going upstairs. 

He decided to go ahead and take a shower before he started his movie and when he came back to his room, he saw Tony at the window.

Well- he wasn’t exactly _at_ the window. He was blasting some familiar Nicki Minaj song and it looked like he was cleaning his room. Steve opened his window and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

He ate handful by handful as Tony really went at it. Whatever the song was, he knew all the words. He was also a pretty good dancer, Steve wondered if he’d had any training in dance despite Tony’s comment earlier about _not engaging in athletics._

When the song came to an end Steve ate another handful of popcorn before clapping and cheering.

“Wooooh! Encore!”

Tony stalked over and opened the window.

“Does this neighborhood have free entertainment every Friday night or was it just this once?” Steve joked.

“One night only.” Tony chuckled.

“That’s a shame. _Very_ entertaining.” 

“If you liked this, you should see my tiktok.” Tony replied smugly. 

“Speaking of social media, did you get a chance to stalk me yet?” Steve smiled.

“No I _didn’t_ because _someone’s_ Instagram is private.” Tony glared.

Steve laughed. “I made that adjustment today actually.” 

He definitely hadn’t done that to tease Tony and entice him to come back. 

“You’re an assbutt. You’re an assbutt who only cares about himself!” 

Steve laughed quietly at the word assbutt. Very innovative.

“I don’t know about that...I’m not the one waking up the neighborhood with a Nicki Minaj playlist.”

“Oh _please_ it’s not that loud. I’ll have you know that if Howie doesn’t come in here complaining about the volume then it is _perfectly_ acceptable.”

“Howie?” Steve quirked an eyebrow.

“Howard, my dad. I call him Howie when he gets on _my_ nerves because that gets on _his_ nerves. Today he’s been on my case about my Grindr account.” Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Grindr huh.” Steve nodded. 

_Is he just telling me this or is he giving me a sign?_

“Yeah, Grindr. If you couldn’t tell by now, _I’m_ _pretty gay._ ”

Steve accidentally bit his finger putting another handful of popcorn in his mouth. He may not know if Tony liked him back, but at least now he was certain he wasn’t wasting his time on a curious straight boy.

“I mean...I don’t like to assume.” Steve replied.

Tony stared at Steve for a moment before putting his rainbow sock covered foot up on the desk where Steve could see. 

“Got it.-” Steve laughed. 

_Should I tell him? I should tell him. No I won’t. I’m not gonna say anything-_

“-I’m gay too.” Steve blurted out.

_That was...cringey._

“No shit!” Tony smiled. “My gaydar is _impeccable_... Speaking of pec, do you _ever_ wear a shirt?” 

Maybe Tony hadn’t noticed how he had practically _spit out_ the fact that he was gay like sunflower seeds onto the sidewalk. If he did, Steve was eternally grateful that he didn’t bring it up.

“Well I just got out of the shower, would you like me to put one on?” Steve asked smugly. He could see Tony hesitate.

_He thinks I’m cute._

Steve’s heart jumped and made him smile so quickly he didn’t have time to hide it.

“...ANYWAY. What are you doing tomorrow?” Tony asked.

“Given we’re under national order to stay home, probably not _much_.” Steve laughed.

“ _Har har har._ Has anyone told you how funny you are?” Tony replied sarcastically. “Seriously what are you doing?”

“Okay okay, I’ve got more unpacking to do and then I’ll probably do some yard work.” Steve shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about his excitement that Tony might want to see him again.

“Interesting. Well...is there any chance that you might be back at your window tomorrow?”

It took all he had not to jump out of his skin right there.

_Stay cool, Stay cool._

Steve cleared his throat. “Only if you’ll be at yours.” 

Steve felt his heart threaten to come up through his throat as he waited for Tony to respond.

“Done.” Tony said. “Goodnight then.” He smiled.

“Goodnight.” Steve replied, desperately hoping that he didn’t sound as breathless as he was.

He closed his window and took the popcorn to his bed. He tried to focus on the movie but the whole time he was watching Noah Centineo, he was thinking of Tony.

*************************************

Tony hadn’t planned on Steve watching him clean and dance through the window. If he’d known in advance, he would’ve chosen something by Beyoncé.

He also wasn’t exactly planning to come out to Steve the way he did but hey there’s no better time than the present right?

He hoped Steve couldn’t see the beads of sweat forming on his brow from where he was standing. 

He was also a bit annoyed with himself for getting so nervous around this guy he barely even knew. 

_What if he doesn’t even like guys?_

“Got it-“ Steve laughed before pausing for a moment.

_Good going, Tony. You outed yourself for absolutely no reason. He’s not even-_

“I’m gay too.” 

_YES!_

Tony felt a wave of relief come over him and tried his best to make it as unnoticeable as he possibly could.

_Play it cool._

“No shit!” He smiled. Trying his absolute best to hide his excitement. Changing the subject wouldn’t hurt. “My gaydar is _impeccable_... Speaking of pec, do you _ever_ wear a shirt?” 

_Really Tony? Talk about his body? As if that doesn’t make you just as nervous. Stupid. *internal facepalm*_

“Well I just got out of the shower, would you like me to put one on?” Steve asked smugly.

_OF COURSE NOT. How do I reply without sounding thirsty?? You know what there’s literally NO way to reply without sounding thirsty. You backed yourself into this corner and now you have to get yourself out._

“...ANYWAY. What are you doing tomorrow?” 

_Real smooth Tony. Real smooth._

“Given we’re under national order to stay home, probably not _much_.” Steve laughed.

_How is he having this conversation so smoothly? Is he just not a nervous person or is he not interested in me?_

“ _Har har har._ Has anyone told you how funny you are?” Tony replied sarcastically. “Seriously what are you doing?”

“Okay okay, I’ve got more unpacking to do and then I’ll probably do some yard work.” Steve shrugged.

_Ask him out!...or ask him in I guess? If he sounds uninterested then I’ll drop the whole thing._

“Interesting. Well...is there any chance that you might be back at your window tomorrow?”

_Tony’s heart raced as he waited for Steve’s reply. Our relationship DEPENDS on this reply._

Steve cleared his throat. 

_Oh God..._

“Only if you’ll be at yours.” 

Tony’s heart clenched and it took every ounce of self control not to jump up and down like a little kid. Like Steve hadn’t just unknowingly decided the fate of their future together.

_Stay cool stay cool._

“Done.” Tony said. “Goodnight then.” He smiled.

“Goodnight.” Steve replied. 

Tony had barely gotten his window and blinds closed before he was jumping on his bed with excitement.

_Tony and Steve...Teve? No... Steve and Tony..._

_“STONY_!-“ he yelled out loud.

Tony was middair when Howard opened his bedroom door.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” He sighed.

“STONY!” Tony replied.

“Is that a drug?” Howard asked rubbing his face. 

“Might as well be.” Tony smirked and let himself fall on his bed.

“It’s the boy isn’t it?” Howard chuckled.

“ _Mmhmmm_!” Tony grinned.

“ _Oh my goodness_.” Howard laughed. “I’m glad you’re excited but could you please go to sleep?” 

“I have a window date with the hottie next door. How can you expect me to _sleep_ at a time like this?” Tony beamed.

“Okay _you_ don’t have to go to sleep but _I_ sure would like to, so if you could keep the hopeless romantic squeals to a _minimum_...”

“Okay okay sorry. Goodnight.” Tony smiled.

“Goodnight... _and congratulations._ ” Howard smiled back before closing the door.

*****************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s official. Steve and Tony like each other and both of them are ready for the next level...Who will be the first to admit their feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am sooo grateful to you guys reading this story. I had the idea and I wasn’t even going to write it, but I’m so glad I gave it a chance and I’m glad you all are enjoying it. Your sweet comments mean the WORLD to me! I love that you love the supportive and loving parents! Sometimes we need family fluff too! Anyway this chapter is fun BUT you guys are going to  
> L-O-V-E the next one. As always, let me know what you’re thinking in the comments! Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits!💗

It was a fairly hot spring afternoon and Tony had _finally_ finished that boring homework Howard had been on his case about.

He shut his laptop and spun around in his desk chair for a few minutes before Maria knocked on his door and stepped in.

“Hey! Your dad filled the pool today, you should go swim!”

“I thought he was gonna fill it _yesterday_.” Tony said, still spinning.

“Well he _was_ but then I convinced him to watch Tiger King with me instead.” Maria chuckled.

Tony stopped the chair immediately.

“You got _dad_ to watch _Tiger King??_ ” Tony scoffed in disbelief.

“I sure did. You should’ve seen his face. Even after raising _you_ he lacks the ability to process extreme levels of chaos. And now he’s- _what do you kids say?_ \- oh right, _shook_ _!_ ”

“Please watch your language, _boomer_.” Tony frowned and walked over to his closet.

“Just go get in the pool!” Maria laughed and closed the door.

Tony lathered on sunscreen and changed into a pair of his favorite mid thigh, dinosaurs eating ice cream cones-decorated swim shorts.

He went downstairs and passed Howard on his way out. 

“Tiger king, huh?” Tony smirked.

“My brain is absolutely _fried_.” Howard muttered under his breath on his way inside.

Tony laughed and sat his towel and sunglasses on the side of the pool. His dad had already inflated his avocado float for him.

He looked over to his right at the brown wooden fence. Just on the other side of that fence was Steve’s house. 

_  
He’s probably busy unpacking._

He connected his phone to the Bluetooth pool speaker and plopped it right into the water. His pop playlist sang in the water as he lowered himself in and dipped under the water.

Tony swam around for a while before getting situated in his float and sunglasses. Helaid back and sang along to Britney Spears‘s song _3._  


He could do this all day.

_“Arrre you in?”_ Tony sang.

“ _Livin in sin is the new thing!_ ” Howard joined in on his way over to hand Tony a popsicle.

“Thanks dad!” Tony laughed and took the treat. 

“No problem, Britney.” Howard replied, pushing the avocado float back to the middle of the pool with his foot and going back in the house.

Tony laid back against the float and immediately relaxed.

Then Tony sees Steve. He’s in the air and then he disappears. 

_Am I going crazy?_

Then he’s in the air and disappears again.  


Tony sits up and squints through his sunglasses.

_I’m going crazy!_

Then it happens again.

_Ohhhhh...a trampoline._

“ _Well_... _Well_... _Well_.” Steve says with each jump.  “Look...who...it is.” He smirked. “I was waiting...at the window...for half an hour.”

Tony nodded and sucked his teeth. “Mm I thought you had ‘ _yard work_ ’” he said, gesturing his fingers like quotation marks.

“I didn’t specify what that _entailed_. Maybe this _is_ my yard work.” Steve replied.

“Is watching me that fun?” Tony asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Yep, _Very_ rewarding. I’m enjoying it.” Steve smiled. 

Even though he was still a bit nervous around Steve he couldn’t help but feel a little more comfortable with him after last night. 

It was also really nice to finally be in the shameless flirting stage. 

Tony laughed and twiddled the empty popsicle stick between his fingers. 

“Well, don’t tire yourself out.” 

“I...could...never.” Steve replied.

*************************************

Steve and Sarah has gotten up early to get a head start in unpacking more of the boxes in the house. They had made it through two rooms when they decided to call it a day.  


He waited a while at his window for Tony to show up but eventually moved on to the next thing. 

Steve went out to the backyard and tended tothe flowerbeds that lined the back of his house. He pulled the weeds and was in the middle of watering the plants when Sarah brought him a bowl of watermelon squares.

“Thanks mom!” Steve stood as Sarah handed him the bowl.

“No problem, you’ve been working for hours and you always forget to eat.” She replied turning to go inside.

”Tea.” Steve nodded.

“ _Oh you want tea?_ I’ll go mak-“ 

“No mom that’s not what I meant. The melon is fine thank you.” Steve laughed. Sarah nodded and closed the patio door.

He was finishing his snack and admiring his work when he heard Britney Spears playing from the other side of the fence.

A smile came over his face immediately. 

_No one but Tony._

He quickly ran to his garage and rolled his big trampoline out and over to the back yard. He set it up and started jumping. He finally jumped high enough to see his crush relaxing on an avocado float. 

He couldn’t help but laugh.

The quirky shorts, the white framed and pink tinted sunglasses, the popsicle stick in his mouth. It was all just so Tony.

  
“ _Well...Well...Well._ ” Steve said with each jump. “Look...who...it is.” He smirked. “Ya know I was waiting...at the window...for half an hour.”

He pretended to sound impatient. 

Tony nodded and sucked his teeth. “Mm I thought you had ‘ _yard work_ ’” he said,  gesturing his fingers like quotation marks.  
  


_Damn he remembers everything._

“I didn’t specify what that _entailed_. Maybe this _is_ my yard work.” Steve replied.

_I hope he doesn’t mind me flirting...I think we’re at this point though. Steve shook off his nerves and continued._

“Is watching me that fun?” Tony asked, running a hand through his hair.

_Oh you have nooo idea._

“Yep, _Very_ rewarding. I’m enjoying it.” Steve smiled. 

Tony laughed and twiddled the empty popsicle stick between his fingers. 

_God I love that laugh._

“Well, don’t tire yourself out.” 

“I...could...never.” Steve replied, ignoring thebutterflies in his stomach.

************************************

Tony was snacking on pretzels at his window waiting for Steve to come back to his room, and finally the longest fifteen minute wait of his life was over. 

Steve sat on his bed and picked up his phone. Tony needed a way to get his attention.

_Why have we not exchanged phone numbers?_

He picked up a few pretzels and threw them at his window one by one until Steve turned his head. He could see him laugh and come over to open the window.

“What was that?” Steve laughed.

“ _Pretzels_.” Tony replied.

“You threw pretzels outside? Ya know some might call that _littering_.” Steve smiled.

“And some might call that an evening snack _wasted_ -“

Let’s be real, Tony would throw the whole bag if it meant he’d get to talk to Steve.

“-anyway, bring a flashlight and a blanket and meet me on the roof.” Tony smiled.

“The _ROOF?_ ” Steve’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah you have one right?” Tony teased.

“ _Very funny_. Okay I guess I’ll meet you on the roof.” Steve sighed and closed his window.

Tony gathered his things and headed up to the attic. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he climbed up through the attic skylight and up onto his roof.

He was gonna sit under the stars with Steve.

He sat in his usual spot and waited for Steve to climb up.

“You made it!” He called putting when Steve made it to his spot.

“Yeah- I’m not gonna like _fall and die right?_ ” Steve smiled and sat down nervously.

“I mean, I don’t think so.” Tony shrugged.

“Oh well as long as you don’t think so-“ Steve laughed. “So did you call me out here for some full moon sacrifice or what?” 

_God he makes me laugh._

“Not this time-“ Tony chuckled. “-I came up to look at constellations and I thought I’d invite you. And you can look down on the whole city from here.”

He watched as Steve took in the beautiful blur of traffic lights and building signs and headlights driving through the streets. From the roofs of their hilltop homes, the  people looked like ants.

_He’s so beautiful._

“Wow it is really nice...so you’re into astronomy?” Steve asked, turning back to Tony.

“I dabble in it. My dad likes it and he taught me how to find constellations when I was younger.”

“ _Hm_.” Steve gave a small nod. He kept his gaze fixed on Tony, his face holding an unreadable expression.

Tony started to get a little nervous.

_Was it something I said? All that Howard talk must’ve killed the mood._

“What, did my _werewolf tail_ come out or something?” Tony joked, pretending to look at his butt.

“ _No-_ “ Steve laughed. “I just...I guess I realized that we don’t know much about each other. Like our interests you know?”

Tony let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“That’s true. Let’s talk about our interests then. You go first.” Tony said.

“Okay-“ Steve leaned back against his elbows. “I’m interested in swimming, I like to paint, and I love to play guitar.” 

“ _Guitar?_ Do you know how to play _despacito_?”

“ _Oh my god.-_ “ Steve chuckled, flashing that beautiful smile. “Let’s talk about _you_ , what do you like?”

Tony thought for a moment.

“Well...I like sims- _don’t laugh!_ -“

Steve covered his mouth and tried to stifle a cackle but it didn’t work.

“Ugh you’re so _annoying!_ Anyway I like sims, playing the piano...”

_And you..._

Tony’s heart pounded in his chest. He was gonna say it. He was really gonna be bold and say it.

“...and _you_. I like you.” Tony smiled nervously.

Steve paused for a moment.

_Oh God I took it too far..._

“ _Cheeseball_...I like you too.-” Steve grinned.

_Thank God._

“-Would you like to go out with me?”

_YES- wait calm dowwwn. Be cool._

“To where, _the front yard?_ ” Tony laughed.

“ _sure_.” Steve replied.

Tony thought for a moment. “ _Oh_...that sounds nice. Yes I would love to go out with you Steven.”

*************************************

Steve had just taken a seat on his bed when he heard something pelt the window. He looked up and sure enough it was Tony trying to get his attention. 

_Why haven’t we exchanged phone numbers?_

“What was that?” Steve laughed. 

“ _Pretzels._ ” Tony replied.

_Of course._

“You threw pretzels outside? Ya know some might call that _littering_.” Steve smiled.

“And some might call that an evening snack _wasted_. Anyway, bring a flashlight and a blanket and meet me on the roof.” Tony smiled.

Steve couldn’t even hide his surprise.  


_What on earth does he want me on the roof for?_

“The _ROOF?_ ” Steve’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah you have one right?” Tony teased.

Tony’s DNA was like seventy percent sarcasm, but Steve though it was really cute. Of course he couldn’t let _Tony_ know that.

“ _Very funny._ Okay I guess I’ll meet you on the roof.” Steve sighed and closed his window.

He grabbed a blanket and flashlight out of the hall closet and made his way up to the attic.

He looked nervously at the skylight before he climbed up. He wasn’t the biggest fan of heights, not even the high dive at the pool.

He climbed up and found a flat spot right across from where he saw Tony sitting.

“You made it!” He heard Tony call out as he found a seat.

Steve looked down at the ground. 

_Thats a long fall..._

“Yeah- I’m not gonna like _fall and die right?_ ” Steve smiled and sat down nervously.

“I mean, I don’t think so.” Tony shrugged.

“Oh well as long as you don’t think so.” He laughed. “So did you call me out here for some full moon sacrifice or what?” 

“Not this time-“ Tony chuckled. “-I was coming up because I love to look at constellations and I thought I’d invite you. And you can look down on the whole city from here.”

Steve watched how Tony’s face lit up when he spoke about his favorite hobbies. He looked down at the shining city below them.

_It’s beautiful...But not nearly as beautiful as him._

“Wow it is really nice...so you’re into astronomy?” He asked, turning back to Tony.

“I dabble in it. My dad likes it and he taught me how to find constellations when I was younger.”

_I didn’t know that...I don’t know much about him at all..He must be really special if he made me fall in love without knowing anything about him._

“Hm.” Steve gave a small nod.

_I mean really, how do you fall in love with someone you don’t know?_

He didn’t realize he’d been staring for so long.

“What, did my _werewolf tail_ come out or something?” Tony joked, pretending to look at his butt.

“ _No-_ “ Steve laughed. 

_Hopefully he doesn’t take this the wrong way._

“I just...I guess I realized that we don’t know much about each other. Like our interests you know?”

“That’s true...Let’s talk about our interests then. You go first.” Tony said.

“Okay-“ Steve leaned back against his elbows. 

Though there was a lot they didn’t know, they really had gotten to understand each other over the past few days.

“-I’m interested in swimming, I like to paint, and I love to play guitar.” 

“ _Guitar?_ Do you know how to play _despacito?_ ”

“ _Oh my god._ ” Steve chuckled. “Let’s talk about _you_ , what do you like?”

“Well, I like sims- _don’t laugh!_ -“

He tried not to laugh but it didn’t work

_Of COURSE sims made it to his list of interests._

“Ugh you’re so _annoying!_ Anyway I like sims, playing the piano...”

Tony paused. Whatever he was going to say next must be difficult to say.  Steve kept eye contact and tried to listen intently. 

_Is he nervous?_

“... _and you_. I like you.” Tony smiled nervously.

_Am I dreaming? I’m dreaming. Play it cool just in case though._

“ _Cheeseball_...I like you too.-” Steve grinned.

Steve’s heart and stomach were practically doing backflips as he thought of what to say next, even though Tony had already done the hardest part.

_He won’t say no, just ask!_

“-Would you like to go out with me?”

“To where, _the front yard?_ ” Tony laughed.

“ _Sure_ ” Steve replied.

“ _Oh_...”

_God he’s gonna say no. Great it was too soon._

“...that sounds nice. Yes I would love to go out with you Steven.” Tony replied.

All Steve could do is smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve have their first quarantine date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience with this chapter. I was writing it just life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway I’m so excited to publish this and the final chapter! Let me know what you think about Steve and Tony’s date!💗
> 
> Also at one part in the story there’s a line of + that means the chapter is a shared perspective!

The next day at breakfast, Tony was almost buzzing. His jaws hurt from smiling so much since the night before, but he just couldn’t stop.

“Tony you’ve barely touched your breakfast, are you feeling alright?” Maria asked.

“Yeah I’m just excited.” Tony smiled. 

“For what, pray tell.” Howard momentarily glanced up from his newspaper.

“Yeah we’ve been doing the same thing everyday for almost a week. Is something new happening?” Maria chuckled.

“My date this afternoon.” Tony chirped and laid his chin in his hands with a smile.

“Date?” Maria asked.

“Date?” Howard sat his newspaper down on the table.

“With Steve! We’re just going to the front yard but _still_.” Tony shrugged. (Still smiling)

“Wow, you work _fast!_ ” Howard said.

“Thanks... _I think_?” Tony replied, furrowing his brow.

“That’s so sweet!” Maria smiled.

“I feel the need to ask more questions about this boy since you two are going ’out’ but since it’s just the front yard I’ll let it slide.” Howard raised his eyebrows at Tony.

_Always so overprotective._

“Thank you!” Tony rolled his eyes and laughed.

*************************************

Steve and Sarah were having breakfast right next door, and Steve seemed to breeze through his breakfast way quicker than usual.

“Um... _going somewhere?_ ” Sarah chuckled.

“ _What?_ ” Steve looked up.

“You’re eating really fast. What’s the rush?” 

“Oh-“ Steve slowed down a bit. “No rush I- I guess I’m just a little nervous.”

“About what, honey?” Sarah asked with concern.

“I have a date.” Steve smiled.

“ _A_ _date_?”

“Yeah with Tony.” Steve added. (Still smiling)

“The boy next door?” Sarah exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Steve cheesed.

“Well what are you doing eating?? We have to get you ready!!” Sarah jumped to her feet and dragged Steve upstairs.

She whipped his closet doors open with a _quickness_. Steve sat on his bed, still bewildered about how this had all happened so quickly. 

“You have to wear this! _You HAVE to._ ” She said, pulling out a white button up with a coral colored embroidered heart on the front pocket.

“Um _okay?_ ” Steve laughed and caught the shirt his mom had thrown over.

“Okay. Find some nice pants to put on with that shirt. I’m gonna go make you some lunch for your date.” Sarah smiled and closed the door behind her.

*************************************

Tony had been pulling shirt after shirt out of his closet for hours before he laid out on his bed, furious with his wardrobe.

_There is literally NOTHING to wear._

He heard a knock at the door before Maria stepped in.

“Hey sweetie- _whoa what happened here?_ Did a _landmine_ go off in your closet??”

“I can’t find ANYTHING to wear tonight. _Just forget the whole thing._ ”

Maria rolled her eyes.

“Tony you’re being _ridiculous and you know it_. You’re going to the front yard not _The Ivy,_ now _calm down._ ”

“Mom, this is a first date!”

“And there won’t _be_ a first date if you don’t pick out a shirt.” She replied standing up and picking up a few different shirts.

“Why don’t you wear this one?” Maria asked, holding up a an ocean blue short sleeve button up. “The blue pairs beautifully with your dark brown hair. You can put it with those tight shorts you like.” She offered.

Tony was quiet for a moment. “...Your Cosmo magazine fashion tips are really coming in handy thank you.” Tony muttered.

“You’re welcome, now get dressed and act like you’re about to go on a date with the _other_ cutest boy in the neighborhood.” Maria said on her way out.

Tony took an hour to get ready (of course) and headed down stairs. He went to the kitchen to make something to eat for his date when he saw a plate and note on the counter.

He picked up and read the note. 

_For your date- Dad_

He uncovered the plate and saw a heart shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grapes and a big chocolate chip cookie. There were also a few Hershey kisses.

Tony smiled and took the plate on his way outside. He went out to his front yard and saw Steve laying out his own picnic blanket on the edge of his yard. 

He was wearing coral colored shorts with a white short sleeve button up. The shirt had a little embroidered heart on the front pocket that matched the color of his shorts.

_Whoa he’s tall._

“Hey...” Tony grinned.

“Hi...” Steve smiled back.

_Just breathe Tony damn!_

“Y- You’re _taller_ in person.” Tony laughed.

“You’re even cuter in person.” Steve said. “I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re super cute in your window but _wow_. You look really nice.”

“Thanks, so do you.” Tony chuckled nervously.He decided to leave out the fact that his mom had picked out his clothes for his first date.

“Thank you.” Steve replied.

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment before they burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry this is just- this is _weird_.” Tony laughed and sat his plate down to lay out his picnic blanket.

“It is, isn’t it?” Steve laughed as he took a seat on his own blanket.

*************************************

Steve brushed his hair and got dressed fairly quickly. He was excited and was trying not to let the butterflies in his stomach get to him.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and his mom had just finished making his lunch.

“A BLT, sliced apples and strawberries, and a few Oreos. _Please_ don’t take them apart and lick the icing, _have some class._ ” Sarah said, handing him the plate.

“We’ll see about that.” Steve laughed.

“I put a picnic blanket by the door, have fun!” 

“Thanks ma.” Steve grabbed the blanket and tucked it under his arm. He shut the front door and walked down until to the border of his front yard to lay the blanket out.

“Hey...” Tony grinned.

_Oh my god. It’s crazy to see him so close. God he’s cute...kinda thicc too._

“Hi...” Steve smiled back.

“Y- You’re _taller_ in person.” Tony laughed.

“You’re even cuter in person.” Steve said without thinking.

_I did NOT mean to say that out loud_

“-I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re super cute in your window but wow. You look really nice.”

_Nice save. Hopefully he doesn’t think I’m a dork now._

“Thanks, so do you.” Tony chuckled nervously. 

“Thank you.” Steve replied. He decided to leave out the fact that his mom had picked out his clothes for his first date.

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment before they burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry this is just- this is _weird_.” Tony laughed and sat his plate down to lay out his picnic blanket.

“It is, isn’t it?” Steve laughed as he took a seat on his own blanket.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The awkwardness between the two had faded rather quickly and soon they had found themselves outside for hours.

Tony laid on his stomach listening to Steve talk about his life in Brooklyn.

“I really think you would like the faster pace of New York. Hopefully New York would be able to keep up with _you_ though.” Steve chuckled. The sunshine made Tony’s face glow and Steve just couldn’t look away.

“You’ll have to take me sometime then.” Tony smiled.

“Consider it done.-” Steve smiled back. Just thinking about he and Tony taking a trip together made his heart leap.

“-Hey I did something for you...” Steve said standing up. “I’ll be right back.” He said.

“Okay.” Tony replied. 

_What could this be?_

He was brainstorming when he happened to glance over to his left and see Howard and Maria waving and giving him a thumbs up from the living room window.

Tony’s eyes widened as he made his go away face and shooed them off. He saw them laugh and promptly skitter away from the window.

He shook his head and rolled onto his back to look up at the beautiful pink and orange sunset that stretched across the sky.

_It definitely matches the day I’ve had...Can you know you’re in love with someone this early?_

After a moment he heard Steve come back outside and laid on his side to see him. This time he had brought out a guitar case.

“If you play Despacito, I will lose my _shit!_ ” Tony said.

“It isn’t Despacito!-” Steve laughed.

“-I learned a song I wanted to play for you. This one is special to me because I was kind of reluctant about all this at first...I was nervous and insecure. But I don’t have any more doubts, _I’m all in._ ”Steve gave a small smile.

Tony couldn’t do or say anything but smile.

Steve plucked a few chords and began to play, singing along with the melody.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

Tony felt like he was in a dream. There’s no way this was happening. There was no way that this beautiful dream of a guy was playing and singing him love songs.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Tony thought about the words that Steve was singing to him. He listened and held on to them as tightly as he could.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

He tried his best to take a picture of this moment with his mind. This was something henever _ever_ wanted to forget.  
  


_There's no need to complicate_

_'Cause our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

Steve’s heart pounded as he strummed the last chord and looked up at Tony.   
“In conclusion, _I’m yours._ ” He smiled.

“I think...this is the _best_ day I’ve ever had. I really, _really_ like you, Steve.”

“I really, _really_ like you too, Tony.”

Tony sighed and pulled a Hershey kiss from his plate and threw it at Steve.

“Why?” Steve laughed, unwrapping the chocolate.

“I just wanted to kiss you and that’s the best I could do.” Tony explained.

“Very clever.” Steve winked and popped the kiss into his mouth. “These social distancing rules are killing me. I’ve never wanted a hug so bad in my life.”

Tony laughed and ate a chocolate. “Can I have the honor of being your first post-quarantine hug?”

“ _Wouldn’t choose anyone else._ ” Steve replied.

*************************************

After the boys had finished saying their lengthy goodbyes- and tossed a few more Hershey kisses at each other- they finally parted ways.

“A six hour date! How’d it go?” Howard called from the couch when Tony came in.

“Oh _please!_ You were in the window for like the _whole_ thing.” Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Not true! But we wanted to be.” Maria said, turning to face Tony from her seat next to Howard.  
  


“ _Right_. Well it was... _amazing_. The best day of my _life_ actually.”

“That’s great, son. We haven’t seen you _this_ excited since they added Gossip Girl to Netflix.” Howard smiled.  
  


“That’s moved down to a close second.” Tony nodded handing Maria a Polaroid that Tony had taken of the both of them. Of course Steve was six feet away, but it was still a pretty good picture.

“Oh my goodness you and Steve are _adorable_ together. What’s this number?” Handing the picture to Howard.

“His phone number.” Tony grinned.

_Finally_

“You two make a really cute pair.” Howard smiled looking at the picture. 

“ _And_ _very photogenic._ ” Maria added, laying on Howard’s shoulder to look at the picture again.

Tony really was grateful to have such accepting parents. They’d figured out he was gay when he was pretty young and had been nothing but supportive since then.

“Thank you.” Tony smiled

“If you’re not exhausted from your _love fest_ we’re about to watch a movie, do you want to join?” Howard offered.

“Sounds good.” 

“Um...we’ll wait for you but...you have to take a shower. You smell like outside.” Maria pursed her lips.

“Okay then.” Tony laughed and headed for the steps.

“ _Ughhhh_ We have to wait through a _Tony shower??_ Oh my god, it’ll be an _hour_ before we start the movie.” Howard huffed.

Tony laughed on his way up to his room.

*************************************

Steve wrapped his blanket up and took his things- including the Hershey kiss from Tony-in the house. He had barely gotten the door closed before Sarah had appeared in the foyer.

“There you are! How was it?” She beamed.

“Literally the _best_ night I’ve ever had.” Steve smiled. 

Sarah sighed and clutched her hand to her chest. “I’m so glad. You two are the CUTEST. And the timing couldn’t be more perfect. I mean think about it. You hated moving here, then after you met Tony I didn’t hear another word about it.”

“He makes it worth it.” Steve said pulling a Polaroid of them together out of his pocket. (Tony’s phone number was written at the bottom)   
  


“This is _so_ precious.” She smiled. “Once you get cleaned up why don’t we play cards? I made brownies.”

“Ok cool!” Steve said, heading up to his room.

He carefully propped the little picture against the lamp on his nightstand before getting into the shower.

He rested under the water and thought about his wonderful day. He closed his eyes and replayed their day over and over.

_That smile. That face._

_Can you know you’re in love with someone this early?_

_I think, yes._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine is coming to an end and citizens are allowed to leave their homes. Steve and Tony spend their first day together.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jtFDklau8o0  
> (Link to “Tony’s” piano playing!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everybody, this is the final chapter! I’m so grateful to all of you who’ve been taking time to read this story. I really do love you all! And don’t worry, I may add a few bonus chapters as well! 
> 
> To those of you who loved Tony’s supportive parents, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I’m going to write a sweet little 5+1 with Howard and Tony! Supportive Howard is in most of my stories so if you loved this, check out some of my other stuff. 
> 
> MORE IN END NOTES!

One Month Later

Tony was trying to sleep in as late as he could, but the nonstop buzzing of his phone on the nightstand was getting in the way of that.

He reached out, feeling around until he could grab his phone. He opened one eye to see who on earth could be calling him this early. ( _11:00am_ ) 

_Of course._

“ _Steven_...”

“Come to your window!” Steve said cheerfully.

“Dude I’m _sleeping_.” Tony fussed.

“Come. To. Your. Window.” Steve repeated

Steve chuckled as he heard Tony huff and shuffle out of bed.

Tony stumbled over to the window and pulled up the blinds, immediately wincing at the sunlight that poured through.

Once his eyes adjusted he could see into Steve’s room...but he didn’t Steve anywhere.

“Steve if you’re playing another trick on me I _swear_ I will hang up-“  
  


“I’m nooot I swear...open your window.” Steve laughed.

Tony put the phone on speaker before sitting it on his desk to open the window.

“Ok now what?” Tony sighed.

“Look down!” Steve whispered.

Tony rolled his eyes and stretched his head out of the window. Steve was standing down inthe grass on the side of Tony’s house.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Tony’s head peak out from the window.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!” He proclaimed, stretching his arms out.

“Oh my god you _corn muffin._ What are you doing?” Tony laughed.

_Corn muffin._ Steve laughed to himself

“You didn’t hear? Citizens can leave their homes now!” Steve smiled. 

“And this is the first place you came.” Tony smiled back. “You’re a _sweet_ _muffin_.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes

Steve laughed. Tony was _definitely_ still half asleep. 

“Wanna spend the day together?” He offered.

“Hell yeah. Let me at least brush my teeth and I’ll let you in.” Tony laughed.

“Okay!” Steve went and waited for Tony on the front step.

Tony quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face (skipping the morning skincare routine) and ran downstairs. 

Howard was standing on a kitchen chair replacing a light bulb and Tony almost ran into Maria who was holding the chair steady. 

“He must’ve heard the news.” Howard said without looking up from what he was doing.

“Slow down before you trip please.” Maria called behind him.

Tony completely ignored his mother’s warnings and pulled the front door open. 

Steve turned and stood to his feet. 

Tony closed the door behind him and froze in his spot, but he was all smiles.

“I- I get to _touch_ you now.” He stammered.

“ _Yeah_.” Steve smiled. He felt like he was going to explode. 

Tony took a step forward. “Can I hug you?” 

“Yes _doofus_! You’re my first post-quarantine hug _remember_?” Steve said meeting Tony halfway and pulling him into a hug.

Tony rested his head on Steve’s chest and melted into him. Hugging Steve felt like everything he’d been waiting for and more. It felt like the comforting warmth of the sun multiplied by ten.  
  


Steve closed his eyes and leaned into this moment that he’d been waiting for. Hugging Tony felt like rain after a year without it. He was ecstatic.

After what was at least a five minute hug the two finally pulled away.

Tony stepped back and laced his fingers with Steve’s. “Do you wanna come in?” He smiled.

“And see how you live? _Absolutely_.” Steve said.

Tony laughed and opened the front door, still holding Steve’s hand.

“Mom, Dad look who I found!” Tony said.

“ _Steve_!” Maria beamed, letting go of the chair she was keeping steady for Howard.  
  


“It’s so nice to _finally_ meet you in person!” She said, giving Steve a hug.

Tony’s parents had introduced themselves and popped in to say hello once or twice over FaceTime, but it was nice to actually meet them.

“Hello Steve!” Howard said walking over and shaking Steve’s hand. Somehow he had gotten off the chair safely, no thanks to anyone else.

“As my wife said, it’s nice to meet you in person.” Howard smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you all too.” Steve replied.

“What are you two gonna do today now that you’re out of the house?” Maria smiled.

The boys exchanged glances and looked back at Maria.

“We don’t really _know_ yet.” Tony explained.

“You should _probably change out of your pajamas._ ” Howard chuckled and closed the box of unused lightbulbs.

“Yeah yeah I will. Come on Steve.” Tony said dragging him towards the staircase.

Howard wiggled his eyebrows at Tony and Tony rolled his eyes back at him. 

“ _You’re annoying!_ ” He mouthed silently as they kept walking.

Steve let Tony drag him through the house until they passed a living room with a piano.

“ _Whoa whoa whoa._ Is that a piano I just saw?” Steve asked stopping dead in his tracks.

“Yeah why?” Tony asked.

”You said you would play the piano for me! _Remember_?” Steve smiled.

“Damn I thought you forgot.” Tony muttered.

“Never. Piano Man, let’s go.” Steve dragged Tony over to the piano.

“Are you _calling_ me Piano Man or do you want me to _play_ Piano Man?” Tony scratched his head and sat down on the bench.

“Both.” Steve replied resting his elbows on the _piano_. 

“Well, your wish is my command, sir.” Tony chuckled and eyed over the chords in the song book.

Steve was elated to finally see Tony play.

Tony perched the song book up on the top of the piano and hit a few chords to find the right key.

“Okay you ready?” Tony looked up at Steve.

“Yes!”

“Okay, Piano Man, here it is.” Tony laughed as he began to play the chords of the song.

  
Steve rested against the piano and watched him play. He was almost mesmerized by the way Tony’s hands almost effortlessly graced the keys. His face focused and relaxed. The way his hair waved around the harder he pressed on the keys.

_And how could someone look so beautiful right out of bed?_

If you had heard the melody you would’ve never guessed a half sleep-teen in a tight shirt, sweatpants, and blue Princess Belle slipper socks was creating it.

Everything about this moment was perfection.

“That was beautiful, Tony. I didn’t know you were _that_ good.” Steve grinned after Tony played the last key.

“Hold your horses there cowboy, pretty sure I missed a few chords.” Tony said, standing up and grabbing Steve’s hands again.

“Coulda fooled me.” Steve smiled. 

Tony laughed and lead the way up to his room. 

“ _Wow._..so _this_ is how the other side lives? _This_ is the bedroom of Tony Chaos Stark!” Steve joked.

“Oh you’re just _hilarious_.” Tony chuckled and picked out an oversized tee shirt and some shorts.

“I never thought I’d get to see it from this side.” Steve said from the window.

“With any luck, you’ll get to see it pretty often.” Tony smiled to himself.

“ _Fingers crossed._ ” Steve smiled to himself.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Steve and Tony were eating cones of Cookies n Cream ice cream in Steve’s kitchen.

“You wanna take this outside? You can finally jump on my trampoline.” Steve offered.

“FINALLY! It’s been taunting me for _weeks_ now.” Tony replied, following Steve out into the backyard. 

They finished their ice cream cones and made a beeline for the trampoline.

“ _Wait_!” Tony sighed just before they started jumping.

“What?” Steve said pausing his launch.

“ _We need tunes._ ” Tony explained.

“Okay I’ll go get my speaker.” Steve laughed and hopped down off the trampoline to run inside.

Tony sat and picked at his nails, waiting for Steve to come back. He didn’t even notice Steve’s mom come outside.

“Hi! You must be Tony!” She waved from the patio.

“Oh hi! Yeah that’s me.” Tony said hopping off and walking over to shake Sarahs hand. Of course Sarah being the person she is pulled Tony into a big hug.

He hugged her right back and she smelled like one of Tony’s favorite Bath and Body Works scents but he wasn’t gonna say that out loud.

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Sarah smiled, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“It’s nice time meet you too-“

“Hey mom!” Steve called out as he connected his phone to the speaker.

“Hi hon. I’m gonna go get started on dinner. Tony you’re more than welcome to stay over if you’d like.” She smiled before heading in the house.

“Your mom’s so nice.” Tony smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Steve, resting his head on Steve’s back.

Steve hoped Tony didn’t notice the little freeze in his body, but he was still a bit nervous and he would absolutely never get used to feeling Tony close to him.

“She’s been talking about how she can’t wait to meet you and I’m sure I’m gonna hear even more about “ _Wonderful Tony_ ” tonight at dinner.” Steve chuckled.

“Same about you.” Tony laughed thinking about how his parents had simply _raved_ about their love for Steve after meeting him over FaceTime.

“And now, gentleman...the moment you’ve been waiting for.” Steve pressed play on his phone and grabbed Tony’s hand pulling him to the trampoline.

“Ugh I _love_ this song!” Tony said taking his first few jumps as Motivation by Normani played loud through the speaker.

“My dad didnt like it when I blasted it in his car last week though.”

“Oh my god.” Steve laughed. “You and your dad are-“

“Gonna be the death of my mom? _Yeah probably._ ” Tony said making Steve laugh again.

They jumped and joked around for almost an hour before they got tired and plopped down on the trampoline and laid back.

The two laid shoulder to shoulder and stared up at the color turning sky in content silence for a while.

“...Are you asleep?” Steve asked with suspicion.

“No!” Tony fussed.

“Oh I’ve just _never_ heard you quiet for that long.” Steve teased.

“ _Whatever_.” Tony rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I’m kidding I’m kidding _I love you-_ “ Steve blurted out before he even had the chance to think about it.

They both froze in their spots and Steve thought that he was going to die right there on that trampoline.  The blush burned his cheeks so bad you’d think the setting sun came back up just to burn him. 

_Steve really?? Think before you say things like this_. He internally scolded himself.

Tony sat up on his elbow and looked down at his boyfriend next to him.

“ _First_ of all, take that _mortified_ look off your face..”Tony laughed and placed his hand on Steve’s cheek. “I love you too, _moron_.” Tony leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips.  


Tony played it cool but he was more than falling apart on the inside. His head was spinning and his heart was bursting.

So when Steve intertwined his fingers with his own and kissed him back, he felt like he was walking on air.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Steve said after they pulled away.

“Me too.” Tony smiled, laying his head on Steve’s chest and melting into the embrace.

Over the course of a week and a month, there had been so many moments of longing and wanting the other. And now every thought of hugs, handholding, cuddles, and now, _kisses_ had been traded out and replaced with the real thing. 

“That was even better than the Hershey kiss by the way.” Steve smiled.

  
Warm, sweet moments like these were well beyond worth the wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the way this ended! If you loved this story, I do recommend reading my story “The Pact”. Warning, EXTREME STONY FLUFF!! 
> 
> I’ve got a ton of projects in the works INCLUDING my very first WLW fic featuring my wife, Agent Peggy Carter! So please stay tuned for more good stories! As always, thank you for reading and I LOVE YOU!❤️


End file.
